Flamethrowers
Flamethrowers are weapons that spew a ragnite based fire in an arc doing light damage to tanks and heavy damage to infantry and fixed weapons. Flamethrowers also ignore cover protection, dealing the same damage whether the unit is standing or crouching, just like grenades although unlike grenades, flamethrowers do not have limited ammo. Overview 'Infantry Flamethrowers' Gallia, The East Europan Imperial Alliance, Gallian Revolutionary Army, and the Atlantic Federation all used flamethrowers mounted under the barrels of machineguns. In Valkyria Chronicles 1, 3, and 4, Trooper Elites have the ability to equip them whereas in VCII a separate sub-class, the Commando, was to be unlocked, in order to use them at the expense of having no grenades. Infantry Flamethrowers are extremely effective against soft targets, capable of killing most foot soldiers in a single sweep. Such weaponry can be used against enemies bunched close together. While the effectiveness of these weapons are recommended, sometimes situations would often require opening fire with the machinegun instead. 'Vehicle Mounted Flamethrowers' Vehicle mounted flamethrowers exist in all four games, first appearing on the Shamrock. This flamethrower is extremely deadly to infantry, and emplacements, even wiping aces in a single spray. However it lacks power against heavily armored targets, such as tanks; Purposing this tank into more of a anti-personnel use than engaging enemy tanks directly. In VCII and VCIII, vehicle mounted flamethrowers were designed primarily for APCs. although it is possible to use on a tank. However, due to the limit of one vehicle, flamethrowers see little chance of being used where dedicated tank weaponry was needed for anti-armor use. Likewise, many flamethrower models feature a co-axial Gatling Gun for interception fire. Valkyria Chronicles 'Gallian Flamethrower FF Circa 1935' These weapons emit an intense blaze by igniting a spray of atomized ragnite, and were designed as an attachment to an existing machine gun. Each unit has a liquid ragnite atomizer and a spring-valve reagent spray emitter to ignite it. For the sake of convenience, it uses replaceable pressurized fuel cells. What it lacks in duration, range and stopping power, it easily makes up for in psychological shock value. It takes its name from the nickname its designer gave it, the "Flame Flail." 'Gallian Flamethrower FoG Circa 1935' A more lethal version of the FF, the FoG emits a toxic gas byproduct made during ragnite combustion for added damage. The unit's greater size reduced its ease of portability, and the enlarged muzzle meant a greater strain on the wielder when in use. While its ability to emit a large quantity of flame made it useful against trenches and bunkers, that also led to units armed with flamethrowers becoming more frequent targets. Named for the "Flames of Gehenna," its putrid fire made the passing of many a life a very painful endeavor. 'Imperial Flamethrower VB FW Circa 1935' This flamethrower attachment was created specifically to combat enemies hidden in trenches and concrete bunkers. Though flamethrowers did exist in EW1, they all took the form of back-mounted ragnite tanks. This form made long-term operation difficult and required the user to stand, making them an easy target for enemy fire. Machine gun-mounted pressurized fuel cells alleviated these issues, allowing users to engage in normal firearm combat until a need for the flamethrower arose. Note: Weapons with a (g) are captured Imperial flamethrowers used by Gallian forces. 'Imperial Flamethrower VB FW B Circa 1935' The successor to the VB FW. Because of its comparatively simple construction, little about the attachment was changed. The greatest difference lay in the level of refinement in the ragnite atomizing unit and the purity of the fuel itself, which was modified to exhibit a stronger reaction to the igniting agent while simultaneously producing a noxious gas. Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles 4 Federation Flamethrower FW Circa 1935 Imperial Flamethrower VB FW Circa 1935 Trivia * In VC1 the mechanical reason that flamethrowers are effective against bunkers, AT cannons and Gatlings despite their mediocre vsArmor stat is that they have a special multiplier against these targets: specifically, they deal forty-five times their base damage. * The VB FW's designation probably comes from the German word "Flammenwerfer", meaning flamethrower. * While FoG is said to stand for "Flames of Gehenna," FOG was also the designation of a series of much-feared Soviet flamethrower mines used in WW2. The FOG series were one-shot flame projectors based on a British concept called the flame fougasse which used an explosive propelling charge in the base of an oil drum filled with gasoline. They were roughly the size of an old-fashioned cylindrical wood-fired stove, and were buried in the ground with a projecting right-angled pipe used to aim their fuel, typically gasoline or diesel. The pressure for ejecting the fuel was provided by a gunpowder charge, very much like the VC flamethrowers with their single-use cartridges. These later formed the basis of the German Einstossflammenwerfer 46, a one-shot disposable flamethrower for issue to Volkssturm militias, and postwar the three-shot Soviet LPO-50 portable flamethrower. Category:Weapons Category:VC4 Weapons